familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lucy Walker (1826-1910)
}} Biography Lucy Walker Smith Kimball (1826-1910) - Mormon Pioneer - Plural wife to first Joseph Smith Jr and then Heber C Kimball Vital Stats * Daughter of John Walker (1794-1869) and Lydia Holmes (1800-1842) * 1826-Apr-30 : Birth in Peacham, Calidonia Co, Vermont, USA * 1843-May-01 : Marriage (1) to Joseph Smith (1805-1844) in Nauvoo Illinois at Smith's Store * 1845-Feb-08 : Marriage (2) to Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) in Nauvoo Illinois * 1848-Sep-24 : Arrival in Salt Lake Valley with the big Heber Kimball wagon train * 1910-Oct-05 : Died in Salt Lake City Utah - per her gravestone in City Cemetery Biography Her parent's converted to Mormonism in 1832 Vermont. In 1834 they moved west to join the small LDS church branch in Ogdensburg, New York with Elder Kimball. In 1838 they moved to Caldwell County Missouri, arriving there at the same day of the great mob violence there. After much suffering and sadness, the Walker family settled in Nauvoo where they became acquainted with the Prophet Joseph Smith and lived with his family for a number of years. May 1st, 1843, Lucy was married by Wm. Clayton to the Prophet Joseph as a plural wife at his store in Nauvoo Illinois. Marriage to Joseph Smith Jr She was 17 and single when she became a plural wife of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). At the time, underage marriage was an accepted custom in America. No Descendants of record from this marriage. She wrote about her marriage to Joseph: "In the year 1842 President Joseph Smith sought an interview with me, and said, ‘I have a message for you, I have been commanded of God to take another wife, and you are the woman.' … He asked me if I believed him to be a Prophet of God. … He fully Explained to me the principle of plural or celestial marriage … that it would prove an everlasting blessing to my father's house. … encouraged her to pray 'that the grave would kindly receive me that I might find rest on the bosom of my dear deceased mother … Why Should I be chosen from among thy daughters, Father I am only a child in years and experience.' And thus I prayed in the agony of my soul. … marriage was not a love matter—at least on my part it was not, but simply the giving up of myself as a sacrifice to establish that grand and glorious principle that God had revealed to the world." Marriage to Heber Kimball Lucy Walker (Smith) was one of three plural wives widowed by Joseph Smith Jr and remarried to Heber. # Rachel Sylvia Kimball - (28 January 1846-12 December 1847) # John Heber Kimball (1850-1918) - (12 December 1850-28 November 1918) # Willard Heber Kimball - (25 January 1853-5 December 1854) # Lydia Holmes Kimball (1855-1928) - (18 January 1856-15 April 1928) # Ann Spaulding Kimball (1857-1932) - (18 March 1857-27 November 1932) # Eliza Kimball (1860-1906) - m. Frank Woolley, cousin to Olive Woolley, mother of Spencer W Kimball # Washington Kimball (born 22 October 1862); Twin of Joshua # Joshua Heber Kimball (born 22 October 1862), twin of Washington, died in infantcy # Franklin Heber Kimball (born 28 August 1864) References * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Find a Grave - Gravestone and Obituary for Lucy Walker Smith Kimball Category:Wife of Mormon Prophet Category:Wife of LDS Apostle